The Memories of Others
by Kimtonickitty
Summary: This is England and Canada's POV's of what happened on 9/11 and all the 9/11's after that. This is what they went though in my opinion. Rated T fro my language and for the little bit of cursing from Alfred, Arthur and Matthew. Human Names Used
1. Chapter 1

The Memories of Others

A/N: Hello there. This is story that is mostly in England and Canada's POV's of 9/11. This is how I think it happened. If you disagree then go write your own damn story. This is what I think happened and I'm sticking to it. Don't like it. Don't read it. Fair as that. And I'm actually starting with a chapter one! Human names used.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my idea's for greatness.

Chapter 1: September 11th,2001

_Today started out as an ordinary day in England. The skies were blue and the streets were like London streets. Filled with chatter. Well at least they were. Then at 8:46am America's time all the streets went silent. I walked outside to see what had happened there was nothing different. Then that's when I finally figured out what had happened…_

England's POV:

Today was September 11th, 2001. I was of course was sitting at home drinking some tea. I was sitting in my small house in London. I had just got back to England from a trip to see America. I normally go and visit him whenever he allows me to. America is the only one of my colonies I still have a strong connection to. I was looking at my Clocks. I had them set to America's time so that I could sleep when he was and be awake when he was in case he needed anything. The clock read 8:50am. At that time I got a call from Canada. I rushed over to the phone. Normally other nations didn't call me right now unless it was an emergency. On the other line I heard a panicking Canadian. **"England you gotta help me! Something has happened to America! I can't seem to get a hold of him at all!"** The Canadian said in a quiet but scared voice. England was trying to process what Canada was saying. **"Matthew slow down please… I cant understand you when you talk to softly and so quickly." **The British man said. The Canadian repeated himself louder and slower. **"Arthur please help… I'm really worried about him…"** The Canadian said soundly very scared. Arthur as pacing where he stood. **"Just keep trying to get a hold of him, but keep this line open. I'm on the next plane to Canada" **Arthur told Matthew. **"O-Okay A-Arthur"** The Canadian stuttered and hung up the phone.

Arthur was still pacing when the phone hung up. He grabbed his cell phone and a first aid kit and ran out the door not even bothering to lock it. He ran to the nearest airport and got on the next flight to Canada.

_ …I had gotten a call from Matthew. He was freaking out because he couldn't get a hold of Alfred. Alfred was like a son figure to me when he was still my colony. Now he is just another young nation that wants to live on its own. He wants to make his own rules and not have to listen to others. He was independent now…_

I managed to get on a flight and land in Canada just before then had stop all air travel in or out of anywhere by America. I called Canada again and waited for him to pick up **"Ar-Arthur? Is… Is that you?"** the Canadian asked. I smiled a little **"Yes Matthew… It's me… Now tell me where you are and I will be right there."** I told him. **"I'm on the border of America and Canada not too far from the state of Maine." **Matthew told me. I nodded **"Okay Matthew stay where you are. I will be right there." **I said. I could hear the little Canadian sniffle. **"O-Okay Ar-Artie" **He said then I hung up the phone and ran to the border of Maine and Canada. Lucky for me I wasn't that far from it.

_It was scary not knowing what was happening to Alfred. Me and Matthew were worried out of our minds. We couldn't think straight and Mattie was doing anything he could to try and get across the border. Every single thing failed._

I meet Matthew on the bored and we tried our best to get past Border control. We were failing at everything we tried. **"My son is in America and I want to go make sure he is okay damn it!" **I finally yelled at the man. The man looked me. **"I'm sorry sir… I didn't know. You may go across the bored."** The man told us. Matthew smiled at him. I just walked across the border and ran as fast as I could to Maryland. By the time we got to Maryland it was about 9:40 in the morning. We got to Washington DC and the place was a disaster. Everything was on fire, there was ash everywhere, and then we looked up and saw the source of all the problems. **"Ar-Arthur… Th-the twin towers are…"** Matthew started but I cut him off **"… I know… I can see that… B-but… where's Alfred..?"** I asked looking around.

_You know that feeling when you get as apparent when you lose your son or daughter somewhere and can't get a hold of them? That's what I was feeling. I felt like there was a piece of my heart just threatening to break off and die forever. That was the missing piece of my heart where Alfred was supposed to be. He was supposed to be there with me, telling me that everything was gonna be okay. I thought I was going to burst into tears._

Me and Matthew keep walking. We walked through the rubble of what was already lost of the twin towers. We looked up at the towers. Then at 9:59 it happened… The south tower fell. Me and Matthew just stood there. While everyone else was running in the other direction to try and save their lives we were just standing there watching the cloud of dust race towards us. We closed our eyes and covered our mouths with our sleeves. The Cloud of Dust raced past us and over our heads threatening to move us from our stops where we stood. By the time we were able to open our eyes again we say nothing. There was nothing but a large pile of wood where the south tower used to stand. Me and Matthew stared at the pile then looked over at the other tower. How it was still standing, we didn't even dare question it. We just stood there in silence. Matthew looked at me **"A-Arthur… we have to go find Al-Alfred…"** He said to me quietly. I looked at him and nodded and continued on our search.

_When I saw that tower fall all I could think about was how much pain Alfred must be in. and how he was facing it all on his own. Me and Matthew were searching for him and he probably was somewhere in a large amount of pain. Me and Matthew were scared. We didn't know what to think of all of this… it was just scary to even try and think about it._

At 10:28 am me and Matthew felt the ground rumble and we looked back at the one of the two towers that was still standing. The North tower was slowly falling to the ground. Me and Matthew just stood there and watched. We both had that same pain in our hearts. We knew that Alfred was in pain somewhere and that we were here being no help at all. Alfred needs a hero and we aren't there to be his heros. We walked around for a little while longer when I got a phone call. I immediately picked it up. I didn't even bother to see who it was. **"H-Hello?"** I asked to the other person on the line in a stuttering voice. **"Yo Artie! Where you at man?" **The man on the other line asked. **"Al-Alfred?"** I asked with relief in my voice. **"Dude who else would it be?"** He asked. It was really Alfred. I was relived beyond relief. **"Wh-Where are you… you bloody git?"** I asked him. He let out a small chuckle. **"I'm right behind you…"** He said. I turned around and my eyes filled with tears and I dropped the phone and ran over to Alfred and hugged him **"You git! I was worried sick about you!"** I scolded him. He just laughed and patted my back. **"Sorry… Don't squeeze to hard though dude… I might look like I'm in good shape but I'm really not."** He said looking down at me. I looked up at him my eyes still full of tears. He wiped the tears away and just looked at me. I looked up at him and smiled a little **"Your gonna pay for making me worry about you, you bloody git"** I told him. He laughed at me. The same idiotic laugh. And that does when I knew he was gonna make it through this, but that he was still gonna need mine and Matthew's help.

_ Just knowing that Alfred was okay was enough to make my heart go back to its full shape. I felt like my heart was full again and that I didn't have anything else that I needed to worry about. I didn't know how well I was gonna be able to sleep after today, but at least I knew America was as healthy as any nation that just went though that could ever be._

A/N: That is the first chapter of the 9/11 story I wanted to write. I hope you enjoyed. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

The Memories of Others

A/N: Something tells me that I'm probably not gonna get anywhere with my Spamano fanfic for a while… oh well. You will have to deal with reading this for the time being. Sorry if you don't like it. It is just something I thought of and decided to type up. Don't like. Don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia… sorry…

Chapter 2: September 11th, 2002

England's POV:

_It had been an entire year since the attack on the twin towers. Everyone around the world talks about 'the tourist attack on 9/11'. It is about 8 in the morning in America. I normally sit in silence at the times that Alfred had told me the Twin towers had been hit at. I just sit there and I look at videos from the footage of the 9/11 attack. I normally only watch it til 11 America's time then I give up and sob. _

I had a feeling that Matthew was gonna go visit Alfred today and see how everything was going. I was probably going to go later and visit him and make sure he was alright as well. To see that Alfred was doing fine on that day made me feel like I had raised him right, like I had train a brave warrior. I was also gonna go see Matthew before the day was over and make sure he was taking everything okay. They both worry me so much… It's hard to think of what would happen to me if anything happen to them. I would probably hide out in England till I find out they are okay. Enough on me. Time to go visit Alfred

_ That git worries me more then he could ever think! It is sickening to think of how much he still worries me. That bloody wanker needs to find a new hobby then worrying me. He is gonna make my hair turn gray. If he ever found this journal I would be dead and he would humiliate me!_

I was finally back in America again and I went to visit Alfred. I knocked on the door. "Dude! One minute!" I heard a way to familiar voice call. I stood there and waited for him to come back. After a few minutes Alfred came and opened the door. "Yo du- Oh Hello Arthur" He said. I looked at him "Well that is a nice greeting" I said. Alfred smiled "You know you love me though Artie~" He said happily. I frowned "I never said that you git". Alfred just continued to smile. I looked at him "I came to make sure your okay you bloody wanker." I told him. He smiled "Awwwwwh~ you were worried about me Artie?" He asked smirking slightly. I looked away "No…"

_ This bloody wanker! How could he just come out and say those things! It's not normal! He is supposed to be sulking and being all sad and depressed! But he is as happy as ever. Its like he has no memory of what happened Last year! Or maybe that is just it…_

I looked at him again "Al-Alfred?" I asked him. He looked at me "What's up Artie?" He asked sitting next to me on the couch. We had moved inside only a few minutes ago. "Well… I wanna know something… so you remember anything about what happened last year?" I asked him. He looked at him "What happened last year?" he asked me. I looked at him with wide eyes. "Yo-you really don't re-remember?" I asked him. He looked at me with a completely lost face and shook his head "No… I don't… should I?" He asked. I looked at him then I looked away.

_ Alfred had gotten… amnesia… He couldn't remember a thing that had happened last year… 9/11/01… But I remember it in vivid detail. As does Matthew… but neither of us are going to want to be the ones to break it to him. Maybe we will just keep it from him… until it just slips._

A/N: Well that's a twist of events… Alfred has amnesia and acant remember a thing from 9/11/01. So chapter three is also gonna be about 9/11/02 because im not gonna leave you guys on that bad of a cliff hanger. Well… til next time~ Hasta luego~


End file.
